Drums
by Sweet as Sorrow
Summary: The Master finally finds a way to stop the drumming in his head, but at what cost to Jack Harkness? I suck at summeries. Get Over It! WARNING! TORTURE! rated romance for later chapters UP FOR ADOPTION, READ LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

When Jack woke up, he was alone, as far as he knew anyway and in a dark room, tied to a wooden chair. "So the freak awakens!" a taunting voice echoed through the shadows. An eerie,  
child like voice, it had a strange effect on Jack, like he was alone in a dark city, but the shadows were moving, eyes constantly watching him. Shaking his head he looked around for the smallest flicker of movement in the darkness, but there was nothing. Then came the footsteps. First from behind, the in front, they were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Can you see me, Handsome Jack?" that name, where had he heard it before? Then realization struck, he wasn't alone, he was just in the middle of one of the Masters silly little games.

"I can see you. All of you, even the things you don't want me to see" Pain shot through Jacks head like nothing he had felt before, never this painful at least; he knew what the Master was doing. He had done it before on the Valliant. He tried, again, to put up mental doors, keeping the Master out, but his efforts were futile against the only time lords. He was reading his memories and crashing down his defenses as easily as reading an open book. He could hear the gentle laughs coming from all around him as more memories were opened up; the painful memories seemed to be the master's favorite so far.

Ones of the tortures he put Jack through during the year that never was, the ones that hurt to open. _They were put away for a reason!_ Jack thought, knowing that the Master could hear him, reading his thoughts, past and present. Another chuckle was heard on the other side of the room, straight in front of Jack this time giving him a basic sketch of where his enemy watched him from. "And that's the same reason I opened them up, Jack, _my_ handsome Jack!" the tone the Master was using now had changed, the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention as the voice finally reached him. It was stern, and yet, peaceful, dominating.

Jack shuddered as a particularly painful memory was brought to the surface. It was like every second he spent, screaming in agony, on board that ship was coming back to him and he could feel it as much as he could see it. The bullets hitting his bare flesh, the blades sliding across his naked skin and everything else the Master had found to play with his new toy. The only difference here was that unlike a young child and their new train set, Jack never became boring to the Master. Every day was something new, and more painful than the one before. Jack tried deep breathing, to concentrate on a nursery rhyme in his head; the Doctor had told him that's how you stop a timelord from reading your thoughts.

Oh the Doctor, how he missed him, he had just left Jack, alone on the streets of Cardiff, expecting him to get on with normal life. But he never could, he loved the Doctor, he didn't want him for quick shag, or a couple of drinks down the pub, no, he was truly _in _love with the one person who had cared for him and not wanted anything in return. He wasn't used and abused like every other time in his life. He was cared for and fed, with a warm bed to sleep in every night, and there was no catch, no, Jack wanted to help the Doctor. Wanted to love and be loved. They had shared one kiss, no love involved but a goodbye kiss, he thought he would never see the Doctor again but that was ok, he gave his life for him. He died so the Doctor would remember him as a great man, he made an impact on his life, he wanted to go out with a bang and he did.

"You loved him, didn't you?" came the Master's voice from in front of Jack again. "You really loved him." It broke out into a small chuckle, and then a figure walked out of the shadows. The body and face was still hidden but he had made himself seen, and known. So Jack could see roughly who he was talking to. "Poor Jack, abandoned by the only man you could ever love, and who could love you in return." Jack closed his eyes, the closer the Master was to him, the stronger the connection was, and the more painful memories became. _If you really loved him, why didn't you help him? You just let him go, watched as he died in your arms. _The Master wasn't talking anymore; he was thinking messages to Jack through the Archangel network that allowed him access to his mind. The one thing Jack thought was untouchable, the one thing that wasn't scarred and broken. All hope left Jack. He felt alone and scared, like no one was going to help him this time.

He was going to be at the Master's mercy for a long time, the one person who he would allow to help him was gone, and never coming back. He looked up, eyes wide and full of fear, he looked the Master in the eye, and he didn't know what to think, so he didn't, _he _took down his own barriers. Gave the Master full access to his mind, and anything he else he wanted. He had seen the Doctor's body lying lifelessly on the floor. Weevil, marks printed his body. That was the last time he saw him, and now all he wanted, more than anything in the world, was to see a smile on his face again. To see life running through the Time lord's veins. Just to see him bounce around his Tardis. One more time, one last glace, one last ounce of hope.

The connection broke, well, not entirely but enough so the pain went away and there was no one in his head. Jack was confused. He thought he had given the Master what he had wanted. His favorite toy was back, but he was rejecting it. "Now, now Jack. You should know by now that I like my play things to put up a fight. You're no fun otherwise. And after all, I was hoping to have a lot of fun." Jacks heart pounded violently against his chest, he felt as though the pressure was cracking the ribs. "I don't see the point in fighting. You'll just break me as you did before."

"NO Jack!" he shouted "I thought I broke you, you were the perfect house pet. But you were just playing with me. Like I played with you. You were never broken, just a bloody good actor. Remember Jack? Or do I have to make you?" he walked towards Jack, showing his full size. He wasn't bigger than Jack, but at the moment as he got close, he towered over him. A dirty smirk edged up his face, his hungry brown eyes scanned Jack semi naked body. Watching as a bead of sweat trickled down his already shinny chest. The master glared into Jack's bright blue eyes.

"I remember" Jack said sorrowfully. He had betrayed the master but he couldn't recall a time when he had fully surrendered either. Before now that was. There was nothing left for him to live for, his lover, his torchwood and any hope of getting away. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" the master demanded, crouching down onto his knees, so he was at Jack's level. His hands were cold as he reached to stroke Jack's chin. Jack didn't flinch, no, the master did. "What's the matter now? Scarred I'm gonna bite?" Jack snarled.

"No, but I am scarred" the Master admitted, his gaze not leaving Jack's. "You're the only thing in this lonely Universe that stops the drums. And that scares me. When I look at you, when I touch you, when I hurt you. They go away. But when I stop they come back. So it's you. But why? Why do they stop for a nothing?" his voice trembled slightly, with fear. "I don't know. Why are you so scarred of a nothing that's tied to a chair?" "Because you haven't truly been broken, yet. First chance you get you'd kill me without a second thought." The Master snapped. "I want you to writhe with pain, to struggle but I want you to enjoy it. I was hearing your thoughts as you slept. You want someone to use you. You need to hate the Doctor for what he did to you. But you can't can you pet? You love him too much.

"There are a million ways I can torture you, but there is one way that will hurt you more than the rest. One fact could change your life and mine. It would give you hope. But then I would break you." He chuckled, standing and moving away from Jack. He raised his hands above his head and began spinning round and round. "I will beat you and you will hate me, I will make you relive your most painful experiences and you will hate me more, I will do to you as I please with you and you will loathe me with every ounce of hate you have." He started, shouting at the top of his voice, letting the rain fall down on his pale skin as it fell through the open roofed warehouse.

"I will give you new memories and taunt you with them, and you will cry, I will show you what you could have had with the Doctor and you will weep. And you will struggle against me, but you will not leave me. For ever bound to me you cannot leave. But I will tell you something first. And you will scream in both mental and physical pain your heart will break, but as always you will stay. You will need me and never want to leave. I will hurt and you will fight with everything you have, and you will not leave me. And I know all of this because I have seen it. I travelled to the future and saw you cry in my arms, but never go, never try. When I am done with you, you will bleed and walk back to your room. You will hide in corners and alley ways but I will always find you. And I you will hate every minute of it." He stopped and looked at him "But you will do it none the less" he whispered.

He walked over to Jack and this time touched his face with force. He grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes. "And I will tell you this secret of mine. But only once you have begged me. And called me by my name." He stepped away from him, untying the rope around his wrists and ankles. Then, gently, he snaked his fingers through Jack's light brown hair. His hand tightened as he wrapped his fist in his hair and pulled Jack to the ground, placing him violently on his knees. "Beg!" he demanded. "If not for me do it for you. It's not like you have any pride left to lose. So beg!" he raised his foot and kicked Jack in the face. He went sprawling back on the wet floor, gasping for breath. He hauled himself to his knees again. "Please Master... I need to know." He whispered barely audibly. A tear trickled down his face, he was glad the Doctor couldn't see him now, groveling for nothing. For a secret that would make him hate and cry and bleed. But he didn't care, he belonged to the Master. _His_ Master.

"

You are not alone" the master bellowed "Doctor, the man who has been silenced and forced to watch his only lover bow down to his worst enemy. He is not dead, but he is neither alive. He is the same man you knew, he even looks the same, but he is sad and broken. Almost as pathetic as you are!" the lights in the room turned on and a cage at the far end of the room was shown. And, as the master had said, the Doctor was watching, crying. Jack screamed inside. He had seen him die, felt the last beat of his heart as his skin went cold and his lips went blue. He was there. He had comforted Rose. He had cried, he had wept and he had hated he had bled. And now the master looked at him. Like he was nothing. And maybe he was in this screwed up world we call earth. But life was nothing, and if the Master really wanted him, he could have him. But not without a fight.

I have written another chapter, but I am going to wait and see what the reviews say first!!! So PLEASE read and review! This is my first fanfic (that I've posted anyway) and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, just no flames please! And thanks to all who read t and I hope you enjoyed!

Amy

Xxx


	2. Hurting for Love

Hey,

I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I've had a few good reviews so as I promised here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!

And I'm really sorry (too those who saw it anyway) that I posted chapter one twice, I'm new at this and I didn't no how to do it!! Oops!

Amy

Xxx

Again there is more torture and major telepathy usage!

I OWN NOTHING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

**WOULD YOU HURT FOR THE MAN YOU LOVE?**

Pain seared through his head, worse than last time. The master was angry he hadn't screamed out loud. So he made his little visit inside his mind more, unbearable. He could see the Doctor, dying in his arms again. God, the master was trying; he wanted him to cry so badly. But how long would he last? How long would Jack last? Seeing your only love die in your arms over and over hurts. And finally Jack gave in to tears. He cried. He doubled over on his knees, slamming his fists into the floor. His low, deep breathing was heard all across the room. The Doctor could hear his husky sobs from his isolated spot; Jack tried so hard to be brave for the Doctor. Tried so hard not to cry, and give himself to the man he hated most. But he failed. He had given the master exactly what he wanted, he had wept over a secret. And the master was right; he felt his heart break, like someone was trying to tear it out of his heaving chest. He was screaming now, into his hands muffling the sounds as best he could.

The master stopped, freeze framing the still image of the dead Doctor in his arms. _His tears soaking his and his lover's shirts. Blood drying on their torn skin. None of that mattered. What mattered was that the Doctor looked at peace. Happy. He wasn't running after some crazy alien on a killing spree. He was sleeping. He was sleeping in his arms. The heart beats stopped and he knew his Doctor would never wake from his slumber. That he would spend an eternity at peace with the world._ Jack looked up, anger and sorrow in his eyes. He looked at the master. The man who owned him. He stared into his eyes, he was thinking. He was thinking loud and clear so the master could not mistake what he said. He said it firm, determined to hold his ground. _All those things you said, you really think there's any chance of me staying here with you? Are you really that stupid?_ He thought, the master smirked at the confusion he brought to Jack's eyes. "Now Jack, you didn't really think I was that stupid did you? Did you really think that I would show you him and not have a plan?"

He walked back towards Jack; hands gripping his hair and pulling him off his knees to his feet, at first Jack struggled against his grip. Not wanting to feel owned. He had to admit, he was owned, before, but now he was the same old Jack he always was. He pulled away from the master stumbling slightly as he misplaced a foot. He could feel rage building up inside him, he had begged, groveled and maybe it was worth it. He found out that the man he thought he had lost was alive. Surely there was nothing wrong with that.

"NO Jack! I'm not that stupid. I have a deal for you. And you can't say no to this deal. This is permanent." He smirked at Jack, watched and listened as he thought what he could possibly be talking about. "Jack, if you don't do what I say, I have your Doctor in a cage. And I can do anything I want with him. But I won't. Not if you agree, because I want to kill him. I want you to watch him die a slow and painful death. But I want the drums to go away more. So I will let him live. But you will stay with me, do as I say, struggle slightly because you won't enjoy what I have planned but you will have no choice. And when you _do_ struggle the drums stay away for longer. So do we have a deal or shall I kill the precious Doctor now?" he took his laser screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the cage at the far end of the room. "Your choice" he muttered.

He couldn't breathe. He felt tears burn the insides of his eyes. How could this have happened? Jack felt sick, everything he had thought was real had vanished into nothing. He couldn't understand, his world was spinning. He surrendered once more to tears. He allowed them to trickle down his face. He fell to the floor, resting his head in his hands. Jack cried loud, nothing was right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Finally, he looked up at the master, eyes full of sorrow and fresh tears. There was nothing to do. If he fought he would lose and not only the fight, he would lose the most important thing he had now. The Doctor. He couldn't watch him die, no, not again. Not after he lived it once. That was one time to many. Nothing else mattered other than keeping him alive now. There is nothing without him, just black and hate, death and pain, sorrow and fear. So many times he tried to kill himself, stay dead so he wouldn't have to brave the world alone. He couldn't bare it. Life was to hard without his Doctor. He was worth it, the pain wouldn't be so bad if he was doing it for the doctor. "Ok." Jack whispered. Tears staining his cheeks as he continued to hold his gaze into the master's appreciative eyes.

"Come on, you didn't think you'd get away with it that easily did you? Use my name, pet" he smirked again, he was enjoying Jack squirm before the torture had even begun. "Ok master" Jack cried without moving his head he looked at the Doctor. He was only small in the distance but he could see he had been crying just as much as Jack had. The master wanted him, no, the master _had_ him. He was no longer a time agent, or a free man, not even a member of torchwood. He was the obedient servant of a time lord. For ever bound for ever kept. There was no escape. But at least he would have some fun in making the Masters life hard.

There was a moments silence before the master finally spoke. "Come here pet" it was more of a chant than anything else. Jack took a deep breath and began walking towards him. He didn't look back at the Doctor, he didn't want to see his tear soaked face or his pleading eyes. He wanted this to be as easy as possible. When he got within the masters reach, the master grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer. Jacks naked chest was pressed to the masters, his face almost touching. He could hear the masters heart beats, pounding against his chest getting louder with every second of contact. "Can you hear that freak? The drums, their fading" the masters forehead rested on jacks shoulder, Jack wasn't sure what to do, so he stood still, taking deep breaths. He could feel the master inside his head, this time looking at more happy memories. The ones with him at torchwood, with Ianto.

He never loved Ianto as much as he loved the Doctor, but he couldn't live without someone to wake up to every morning, someone to bring him coffee and love him with every ounce of his heart. But Jack could never return those feelings, sure he cared for Ianto, but not in the same way. Ianto needed someone to get over Lisa, and Jack needed company, so in the end they both got what they wanted. But now he was dead and Jack was pretty much dead. "I could show you his death..." the master suggested taking his head off jacks shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "If you wanted me to?" Jack looked at him, confused, why would he want to see Ianto die? "It wasn't exactly slow and painless but I don't mind showing you." The compassion in the master's voice left and only darkness remained. He fell to his knees as he watched Ianto's death.

"_I want to see Jack! You promised me that Jack would be here so where is he?" Ianto cried already covered in someone else's blood."Oops, did I say that? Silly me" the master taunted walking towards the venerable man. Ianto was crying now, the closer the master got the louder he was. Jack could feel Ianto's pain, the master was reading his thoughts, all of them. Making him relive Lisa, relive the last time he saw Jack. For once Jack knew how Ianto had really felt about him, all the lust burning inside, aching like it would never go away and it hurt. He watched Lisa's death again, the master was so desperate. "Do you really love that? The man who killed the only woman you ever loved? Is that the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. The kind of person who as soon as his special little Doctor comes back will forget about you. You don't even exist to him when he has the Doctor. Remember he left you for him? Only came back because the Doctor didn't want him." Ianto was screaming, holding his head in his hands. "DO YOU?" the master screamed kicking Ianto to the floor as he had done to Jack. "Yes" he wept through his pale hands. "What?" the master laughed, he continued to walk closer to Ianto, increasing the pain with every step. He placed his foot on Ianto's chest, feeling his breaths. "I love Jack, and that will never change, after everything he has ever done he forgave me for putting the whole of the team in danger and he loved me! What he did was necessary, if he hadn't thousands of people would have died! And he came back for ME!" Ianto snapped. Jack had never seen him so angry and determined. He really did love him. "This really is pathetic, I'm sorry but I can't stand to hear you blabber about Jack anymore. I'll show him this later so is there anything you would like to say to him?" the master pulled out his laser screwdriver and pointed it at Ianto's head. He could feel the pain pulsing through Ianto's veins, but he wasn't scared at the fact that he was going to die, he was scared for Jack. "I just want to say I love you and always will" Ianto closed his eyes waiting for a sudden shot of pain and then nothing. He should have known, the master would never kill him quick, he loved his precious pet. He had to pay for being loved back. Pain did shoot through him, but it wasn't over that quick, it stayed. He felt like his bones were being ripped out of his body one by one. Like his insides were on fire, slowly burning him to a crisp. And then everything was black just like Jack had told him. There was nothing but him and his memories. Memories of Jack._

Jack had felt everything, every flicker of pain, every thought, every speck of hate Jack had felt it as much as Ianto did. "Why'd you kill him?" Jack asked simply getting to his feet. He hurt all over his muscles, skin, heart all felt like they were dying. Standing hurt, sitting hurt, laying hurt he could never escape pain, he had learned that the hard way. You just have to wait it out. Jack knew his fair share of torture, most of his life was full of it after all. He could handle pain better than most. Every day was agony, but he never let anyone know, and now, as he struggled to stand, he stood tall head held high. Not even the master knew. "Because it was fun, him screaming your name as he doubled over before dying, just made me feel so alive. Plus, if you had any hope there was something or someone that would be waiting for you. No, I had to eliminate the competition." The master walked back over to him, pushing him slightly as he brushed past. He grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him with him, towards the Doctor's cage. The short walk felt like hours, his bare feet scrapping on the broken glass shattered across the floor, each piece slicing through his skin, some staying digging in deeper with each step, others drawing blood and that's all. Personally, he preferred those ones.

The pain slowly drifted away, joining the other pain he felt, locked up in his head. He tried, again not to show that it hurt, he didn't want to give the master that pleasure. He knew for a fact the master wanted to hurt him. So he was being almost, spiteful, in the fact that he walked over broken glass without a sound to annoy the master. He kept pulling Jack, determined to get him to the Doctor. When they finally reached the cage the master pushed Jack against the bars, his whole body pressed against the metal. It seared his skin, which was nothing compared to what he was expecting. He was forced to look the Doctor in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes staring back into his. They were red and swollen now though, not as he had remembered them. Blood shot and saw. He hated seeing his Doctor like this, sad and broken. But right now he didn't have much choice but to take in every second of pain. He head rammed into the side of his cage. His clothes were ripped, like the day he had seen him die, covered in blood. He seemed old and frail, dusty and ruined. Not the Doctor he loved.

But either way, he was his Doctor and nothing would ever change that. "Do you love this man?" the master snarled in his ear, pressing his face harder against the bars with every word. Jack paused. Why did he pause? He loved the Doctor and he knew it. What had changed? What was it that when he opened his mouth stopped his words from coming out? Another lonely tear ran down his face. The Doctor was worth this. That was that and it would never change. "Yes" he whispered. Swallowing hard as if he didn't mean it. "Yes, what?" the master snapped. "Yes master" it didn't bother him, having to call the man he hated his master. "Good boy, you'll have to get used to calling me that if you want anything enjoyable out of this Pet." The master continued, making his body touch Jack's, only gently but enough to send shudder down his spine and to shiver in the master's grip. He could feel the master's hot breath on his neck against his cold, bare skin.

His back arched involuntary, rubbing against the master. "Kiss him. Kiss him like you love him and are about to give everything on the off chance he'll live" the master muttered. Jack had to think for a moment to catch everything he had said. It was too quiet for the Doctor to have heard, but judging by his face he had a rough idea. It was worry more than anything, Jack had to close his eyes, looking at him like that made him think of Ianto and thinking of Ianto made him think of Ianto's death and that hurt too much. He finally looked back at the Doctor, tears claiming his eyes yet again. He reached a shaking hand into the Doctor's cage and pulled him close, so they would be touching if the bars were not there. He let his hand run through the Doctor's hair, massaging his head. Treating every moment like it was the last. And maybe it was, maybe he would never see his sweet Doctor again. But life moves on, and so must he. There is a chance the master will let the Doctor live, and he would take that risk.

He forced their lips to touch, it felt like forever before the Doctor parted his lips slightly, allowing Jack's tongue to explore old territory. They stayed there for only a few minutes, kissing passionately and they would have stayed there a lot longer if the master hadn't thrown Jack to his back tearing their lips apart, just a moment to early. Jack picked himself up onto his hands, not daring to go any higher. "Good, now, kiss me like that" the master smirked looking down on Jack, those predatory eyes watching him as he struggled to his feet. Jacks gaze went from the master to the Doctor and back again. He was confused and didn't know whether he could do it, not like he had kissed the Doctor, he loved the Doctor. He hated the master. The Master grabbed Jack's belt and dragged him closer so their faces were so close that Jack could feel the masters breath on his cheeks. He used quick violent movements to undo Jack's belt, forcing Jack's hips to pound forward with every jerk, edging closer and closer to the master's.

Eventually he ripped the belt from Jack's trousers and began loosening his own tie. He casually pulled it over his head and slid it down Jack's face to his neck where he tightened it like a leach on dog and kicked him to his knees once more. This time, Jack couldn't bear to see the grin on the master's face as he slowly removed his own belt. _It's this or a kiss..._ the Master thought to Jack as he threw his belt to the other side of the room. One end of the tie was still held in the master's hand as he kept Jack in place, not that there was anywhere he could go. He gracefully placed a hand on the master's that had the tie and with no force opened his hand, dropping the tie, and grasped it with his own. He used this position to his advantage and heaved himself off the floor and onto his feet. He took a deep breath and captured the master's mouth; it wasn't passionate like the Doctor's it was hard and dark.

The Master kissed back, almost unwillingly, he had wanted to tease Jack and make him want him to kiss back but those lips were too welcoming. The Master kissed him hard enough to bruise Jack's perfect skin, even if they were only there for a moment. He grazed his thumb over the master's undeniable erection through his trousers, nothing intimate, just to piss the master off that little bit more. The master groaned in his mouth arching his back and pushing his hips into Jack's tender touch. He knew what he was doing. Torture of any kind was his thing sexual or pain, as much as the master wanted to take it further that would be a weakness, submission. The master pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Jack, he placed both hands on the Americans hips. "Was that really so bad?" he asked menacingly pushing Jack back to look at the Doctor when he spoke. "It wasn't exactly what I was hoping for but as long as you had fun..." Jack began smiling at the Doctor; the smile said more than a thousand words.

The Doctor knew his plan, keep the master on edge, and keep the master away from him. Jack was willing to go through every pain the master could throw at him. And he would take it with a smile on his face as he screamed out in agony, but the smile would be there and it would taunt the master. All this was fine with the Doctor, as long as Jack was doing it willingly, but 3 things sprang to mind. _How long would the master do it for? Would Jack be able to last as long as the master or would he give up too soon?_ He shook the thought out of his head; chances were the master was still reading his thoughts at a low frequency. He yelped as the master backhanded Jack, but Jack stood his ground and just shook it off. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief, and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders from behind.

"Back to your bed!" the master demanded, his attention drawn to the Doctor, he sighed and pushed Jack aside and strode over to the cage. "Don't make me tell you twice" he snarled. "Or what?" the Doctor snapped back through gritted teeth matching the master's stare. They stood there for a moment, glaring into each other's eyes. No doubt having a mental argument but Jack couldn't hear. He just stood there and watched, there was nothing he could do but watch. "Or your little freak will pay" the master finally conjured looking back at Jack with insanity flickering in his eyes. "Come" he commanded, his voice firm. Jack obeyed happily not caring what he had in store for him. Eventually he got within arm's reach of the master and he was dragged to face the Doctor again. He shook his head at the Doctor, telling him to stay put no matter what happened. His serious face changed, his eyes watered and he doubled over in pain.

There was a horrible fleshy sound as the master pulled a kitchen knife out of Jack's back, blood dripping from its serrated edges. He kicked him in the back of the legs knocking Jack to his knees with a resounding crack and a scream of agony as the knife plunged into his upper thigh. This time the master left his weapon where it had entered, dedicating his attention to the Doctor again. "Bed!" he said, his voice husky and dry as he looked from Jack's crimpled body still squirming as he tried to pulled the object out of his leg and to the Doctor again. The insanity in his eyes was now a burning rage; he would not let his doctor disobey him. The Doctor looked at Jack, his brown eyes pleading for an answer to an unspoken question. "Don't" he gasped finally yanking the silver blade out and holding it high, handle facing the master. "For you my dear" he added his hand shaking, he knew he wouldn't last much longer; the blood loss would kill him in minutes.

"Doesn't he just amaze you Doctor. He's dying kneeling at my feet and practically begging me to hurt him. Defiant to the end huh? so much spunk!" the master stated taking the knife and slowly sliding it up the length of his forearm drawing thick blood as he did so. Jack gritted his teeth and instinctively pulled his arm away, back to the warmth of his dying body. "Hell yes!" he croaked with his last words and his body collapsed to the concrete floor, his eyes stayed open as he died. They were looking at the master there was a smirk on the dead man's face. The Doctor went and sat in his bed as ordered and watched as his lovers body was dragged over shards of glass back to the darkened end of the room where all he could do is listen.

Hey,

The next chapter may take a bit longer because I'm working on a few other stories at the same time now but I will post it ASAP!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Amy

Xxx


	3. Regrets and Rewards

Hey,

I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY _REALLY _sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I completely forgot about it and if I'm honest it has been don't for a few days now and I just forgot to post it. Then I got really confused about what I had and hadn't posted.

Again really sorry, I will make no promises about how long the next one will take but I've started it so, that's a start I 'spose.

Anyway enjoy and please review! You will make all the fairies in the Fanfiction forrest smile!

Amy

Xxx

**CHAPTER 3**

**REGRETS AND REWARDS**

When Jack woke this time he was back on his chair, arms and legs chained, there was some light this time, spotlighting him. He could see the master watching him from a stall opposite, arms crossed and a frustrated look graced his ruff shape. Jack turned his body slightly and felt as the dried blood flaked away from his freshly healed skin, he felt as the clumps of glass imbedded in his back sliced through already saw and tender back. "Well this is fun" he grunted looking expectantly at the Master. "Awww, if you think this is fun then you'll be ecstatic about the friend I bought just for you. Went all the way to the Himalayas to find him I did." The master smirked, Jack couldn't help a loud gulp as a thought entered his mind, probably the master's doing.

There were only 4 people he knew were in those mountains and they were his team. He must have had Owen or Ianto; Jack couldn't help but think that. The Master's smirk grew, he had been listening, Jack knew the Master had the power to bring Ianto back if he had to, if it meant it would bring Jack more pain. "Awwwwww, don't you want me to meet your boyfriends? Or was it a secret affair? How must your parents feel? Oh wait, so sorry, their dead aren't they. Ooh I have a plan. Let's find out how they died?!" the Master beamed getting up from his seat and striding over to Jack arms outstretched.

As his icy hand touch Jack's temples he couldn't help but flinch away slightly. Within seconds Jack felt his head invaded, some of the memories the Master had already opened were brought back to the surface, pain and sorrow flooded in. Jack gasped as he felt the blade slide across his bare stomach and his insides ripped out from his naked flesh. No anaesthetic, no pain killers, just the blade him and the Master. Jack screamed out as he had done before, when the master had finished with that memory he moved on deeper in his past, to when he still lived in the 51st century. A few happy thoughts were brought to the surface before the Master found what he was looking for. "You were only 13..." the Master started watching the memory, forcing Jack to relive it.

_Jack was sat at the far end of a long room, the once white floor was stained a crimson red, some new some old. But that wasn't what the 13 year old boy was watching; he was focused on the people at the other end of the room, his mother and father were arguing again, they thought he was in his room, but he had watched these fights for as long as he could remember. His mother would always have new bruises, blame it on falling or bumping into things, she never knew how hard it was for him to act as if he hadn't watched his father slam his fists into her face after coming home drunk again, she didn't know he saw his father walk away from her crippled body. There was so much she didn't know, and it hurt to keep those secrets but it hurt even more when his father would see him watching and walk into his room next. He would pay for his disobedience as he always did. So young and yet he had gone through and seen more than most adults and no one would know. He made sure of it. He was just as clumsy as his mother, always slipping and tripping, he never knew if she knew the truth, if she did, she never showed it._

_After 20 minutes of 'quality time' with his father as he called it, Jack would be left alone to tend to his wounds and think of how he could have broken so many bones in one night to tell his mother. He always managed it. But tonight was different, 30 minutes had gone by and his father was still beating his mother, there had only been a brief fight before his father lost his temper this time. His mother hadn't fought back, just stood there and took the hits one after the other, again and again until she was surrounded in her own blood in a pile on the floor. Then she screamed. Then the crack came and her desperate calls for help stopped. His father had picked her up by the throat and thrown her limp body into the door where Jack was standing. Her body was still and the cries silenced but her eyes were focused on him, looking pleadingly at his frozen face, for a moment he thought he could still see life in her even after she drew her last breath. Her eyes were staring into his, they never closed, suddenly realization hit. She was dead._

_He stepped closer to her body and fell to his knees; he lifted her head carefully out of the puddle of blood forming beneath it. Jack held her on his lap, crying into her once brown hair, now flooded red. He screamed for her to come back, he knew she wouldn't, but he didn't care. He could have stopped it but he didn't. He looked at his murderous father whose face showed no guilt or compassion, just hate filling every ounce of his body. "What have you done?" Jack cried holding his mother tighter in his arms. "I killed her" he replied walking towards Jack with a purpose swagger in his step._

_Jack's sobs became louder and louder as his father approached hands fisted and ready to fight. Jack released his hold on his mother and crawled backwards towards the stairs if only he could get out into the street he would have a chance but getting there was the problem. He had 3 broken ribs and a broken wrist from the last fight he had with the man walking towards him with a frightening grin on his masculine features. Jack slowly got to his feet, keeping his distance from the murderer in front of him and crept down the first few steps before his father pounced. He leapt forward towards the small boy before him seeing fear rush through his tiny body, his bright blue eyes widening, body tensing, Jack prepared for impact_

_. He expected his body to be thrown down the stairs and crushed by the weight of the other body collapsing onto his. But, instead he found something much more frightening; his father was holding him in his arms carrying him down the stairs, just like he had before any of the fighting had began. Jack was still crying, but now he was kicking and screaming, they passed a large wooden cupboard, he knew what was kept in there, and suddenly an idea sprang to mind. He squirmed from his father's grip and headed for the cupboard, in a frantic attempt to open the lock, he broke it sending it crashing down to his feet. He ripped open the door and pulled out the first thing in sight as his father caught up with him and stood behind him, fear evident in his face. Jack had pulled out a small webly already loaded and aimed at him all Jack needed to do was pull the trigger and the man before him would be dead in minutes if not seconds._

_Jack smirked at his father, suddenly he felt a lot older, he had no idea how to work a gun, only a rough idea by what he had seen his father do so many times before. He aimed the small gun at his father's chest and pulled the trigger, he flew back into the wall as a resounding band echoed through the house. He didn't see his father at first as he picked himself up from where he had landed on the wooden table. It had shattered beneath him and he had splinters the size of his hand but they didn't matter right now, he had to find where his father had landed. Finally he found a crippled body, holding itself on the floor covered in blood. His father's eyes looked up into his cold blue ones, this time it was Jack who had no emotion other than hate as he watched a helpless man struggle before him. In some ways he is like his father, the way his eyes can tell everything, he stood watching his father squirm on the floor. "Please Jack, help me. Be a good boy and give me the gun. Please son" he whispered hoarsely reaching out to his sons hands._

"_No, I want to watch this" Jack's eyes were unmoving, he stared at his father's sorrow filled green eyes. He looked a lot like his father, and he was ashamed, just to have his name was an embarrassment, Jack Denis was his father's name, and he had the disadvantage to be named after him. His father's body went limp as he took his last breaths. "If only you had died slower" the young boy spat, the last thing he heard before dying was his son's words, the last thing he saw was his son turning his back on him and closing the door behind him. _

"You killed him. Very interesting." The Master smirked taking his hands away from Jack's temples and stepping back slightly to admire Jack's sweating body. "It's really quite amazing what alien hunting will do to a man." He began, he gave a small whistle and somewhere in the distance chains were being rattled. "What?" Jack whispered his voice husky and dry and he managed to lift his weak head high enough to see the Master.

"Your body Jack is just amazing, shame your friend isn't quite the same, less toned. But I guess we can work with it. BRING HIM OUT" the master shouted the end to an unknown listener. There was a scraping sound coming towards them his heart skipped a beat as he thought of what could be being dragged across the room, it was a man he could tell by the noises. _Please god don't let it be Ianto_ he thought, forgetting the Master was listening, and the fact he was dead. "Why not?" the master asked he stare drifting off into the surrounding darkness.

An iron fist crushed Jack's heart, he had Ianto and the Doctor, Jack was truly helpless. Finally after what seemed like hours a limp form was dragged out of the shadows. It took 2 men to carry it and then they left leaving the body slumped on the ground, it was a young black haired man. He wriggled slightly, adjusting his position, his face was bloody and he couldn't make out who it was but he had a good idea. When the master walked over to the man, he pulled him up by the hair and revealed a familiar face. "Ianto" Jack whispered, his fears coming true. "You touch him and I'll..." Jack began, his gaze not wavering. "You'll what handsome Jack? Will you stop me?" the Master laughed and through Ianto's head to the floor walking back over to Jack, he backhanded him and stared at him, not sure what to do next.

Eventually he grabbed Jack by the throat and forced his face to look at Ianto's crippled body. "You see that? That's my toy for when you get boring" the Master muttered in Jack's ear, his face close enough for him to feel his warm breath tickle his neck. He shivered slightly, when the Master let him go he didn't look away from the body on the floor at his feet. The master disappeared into the shadows for a moment and when he returned he had a long, leather whip in his hand and the two men that carried Ianto in.

"Hold him still!" the Master demanded, when Ianto was standing he ripped his shirt off his back, the master was now facing Jack and Ianto's back, whip in hand held high above his head ready to strike. "Get ready" he smirked looking at Jack, the whip crashed down on Ianto's back, blood splattered the Master's face, his eyes widened in excitement. He cocked his head staring at what he had done, "Wanna see?" he questioned kicking Ianto in the back, forcing him to the floor, his gash visible to all, Jack shut his eyes and turned his head before opening them again, holding the tears back.

"You can't hurt me by hurting him" Jack snarled, watching as the Master pulled his screwdriver out his trouser pocket, aimed it at Jack's head, then it all went black. When Jack awoke with a throaty gasp, Ianto was still on the floor and the Master was standing, watching him with a dangerous smile on his face. Jack wasn't on his chair anymore; he was standing on tiptoes with his hands tied above his head, just like on the valiant, he could feel the Master in his head. Ianto had more whip marks on his back, more blood pooling round his feet.

Jack felt pain sear through his back, he couldn't hold back a yelp, as the crimson liquid trickled down to the lining of his trousers from deep wounds slicing through his skin. "There, now your back matches your boyfriends" the Master smiled getting up from his chair and heading towards Jack. He lifted his hand to his prisoners face and felt a jolt of joy as Jack flinched at his touch almost as if he were scared, but surely not yet; the Master had only just begun. He let his thumb lightly caress his cheek, watching as Jack shivered every time he moved.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt you to see him in pain?" he whispered in Jack's ear, he was behind him now, pressing his body against Jack's and enjoying the view of him squirm. "Yes" Jack snapped through gritted teeth, shuddering as the Master's warm breath brushed past his ear, in any other case with any other person he would have enjoyed this. "Well then if that's your final answer I won't feel guilty about doing this" he muttered pacing towards Ianto picking him up by the hair as he reached him.

He dragged him over to a table Jack hadn't even noticed was there before and threw him over it. The Master peered over his shoulder at Jack and smiled, bending over Ianto and undoing the young welsh mans belt and trousers. "Stop please" Ianto begged, Jack could hear the tears in his voice. "What did I say about talking?" the Master spat looking into the darkness and almost on cue a tall, dark haired man appeared from the shadows with what looked like a stapler.

Ianto let out a horrific scream, pleading and crying fighting against the master's grip and he turned him round, still keeping him on the table and leaned over him, stapler in hand. Jack pulled on his chains to get a better look at what was going on but failed, as he heard a gurgled yelp and the stapler go off 3 times. Then it all went silent except for the quiet chuckles of the master and throaty sobs of Ianto.

"Look what he made me do to him" the master giggled pulling Ianto off the table and closer to Jack so he could get a good look at Ianto's bleeding mouth, blood was dripping from both sides and sliding down his chin until it dripped to the floor with a triumphant splash. "Open" the Master demanded kneeing Ianto in the back. Once he did Jack could see 5 staples in his tongue surrounded by fresh blood and swollen making it look too big for his mouth.

Ianto looked up at Jack, sorrow in his eyes but he didn't look mad at Jack for allowing that to happen. "I'm so sorry" Jack whispered lowering his head. "If you're that sorry get them out for him" the master said simply forcing Ianto to his feet and pushing him closer to Jack so they were cms from one another. Both men parted their lips and Jack leant forward to kiss the younger man, as he did so he carefully he began removing one of the staples with his tongue and teeth. Pulling on the metal as gently as he could Jack ripped the staple out of his mouth and Ianto yelped flinching back slightly. Their mouths still locked Jack attempted another staple, this time less caring and more forceful when he tore the small piece of metal from Ianto's tongue, tearing the flesh with it. Ianto let out a small squeak as Jack tried to sooth his bloody tongue.

Eventually the Master pulled them apart and looked disappointed at Jack. "Did you get any?" he asked in a childlike voice making his skin crawl, his bright blue eyes locked on the master's Jack spat out the two staples defiantly smirking as he did so. "I'm very impressed Captain, any other tricks with your tongue?" Jack looked at Ianto, not wanting the Master to see the pain in his eyes as blood tricked out of the welsh man's mouth and sorrow plastered on his pretty face. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" the Master shouted at the top of his voice grabbing Jack's chin and forcing him to look at him. Jack's face had dried blood and sweat and dirt glued to his skin as he flicked his dark brown hair out of his dazzling sapphire eyes. The sorrow that had once filled them left as he looked into the cold, unforgiving eyes of the master, hate replaced the sadness as the man towering above him smirked in mock pity.

"What's the matter? Feeling bad for your boyfriend?" he sniggered releasing Jack's face and turning his cruel attention back on to Ianto. He raised his hand above the trembling man beneath him, but was stopped by a single cry from behind. "Stop!!" Jack screamed at the top of his voice, he had seen the rest of his team die, he couldn't bare another one. Not Ianto, not again "Please" he begged more quietly, bowing his head in submission, slumping his body in his chains. "Are we begging my handsome freak?" the Master cooed placing his arm back to his side, leaving the smaller man on the floor, his arms tied behind his back. "Yes" Jack whispered, noticing as the master opened his mouth as if to talk, Jack continued.

"Yes Master" he spat, Ianto was trembling on the floor. Thoughts of what the master would do to him when Jack wasn't around swam through his head, he didn't care if the master could hear him anymore, he find out soon enough anyway. "I... I'll make you a deal." Jack stuttered, drawing the master's attention back on to him. That's all he needed, as long as he could see Ianto was safe. The Master came within inches of Jack's face; Jack couldn't help but flinch slightly as he did so.

"And what deal is that?" he spat, smiling as Jack winced. "What you said, earlier..." Jack mumbled, finally ridding himself of all pride he thought he had, surrendering, soul body and mind, to the Master. Once he had regained his composure he continued. "Y...you said I would obey you. I... I will, just please, don't hurt him" Jack bowed his head submissively, hiding his face from the master, not wanting to see the smirk he mentally pictured growing on the sadistic man's face.

The Master gently brushed a hand over his captives tear stuck face, chuckling to himself as Jack trembled beneath his touch. "Well, I'll have to think about that" he smiled, lifting Jack's chin slightly, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Glazed over with tears Jack's icy orbs couldn't meet those of his captors; he was right about the smirk.

The master's lips attacked Jack's hard enough to bruise the delicate skin beneath them, demanding entry and secretly smiling as Jack reluctantly obeyed gently stroking the Master's tongue with his own but still granting the master dominance. Rolling his eyes melodramatically Jack smiled to himself knowing he was getting his way still in some twisted manor. He was smiling through the humility and submission and he knew it would hurt the master more than any physical blow could have. The Master finally pulled away and Jack let out a gasp as his lungs fought back for air.

Battering his eye lashes he stared at the master with a blank expression on his face as he waited for his next command, arms folded behind his back. The master remained silent for a moment, allowing Jack's nerves to freeze, with a smile he nodded towards Jack and 3 guards came from the shadows and placed their hands around Jack's arms. As the younger mans eyes lit up with fear the Master had to reassure him, he wasn't that cruel. "They are taking you to your cell, I have had my fun for today" with a bigger grin he watched Jack be taken into the distance until his shadow disappeared into the darkness. He turned on his heels and headed towards the doctor's cell, a mischievous grin plastered on his evil face.

**Ta da? I'm sorry if its not as good as other chapters I haven't really had the chance to go over it much.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**Amy **

**Xxx**


	4. Obedience

**Hey**

**I am SO sorry for being so late with the updating I had major writers block and I'm not even sure I've fully gotten over it I just really had to get this posted.**

**Again sorry I will give an eternity or servitude to all who read!**

**Amy**

**XXXXx**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER 4**

**OBEDIENCE**

Jack had gotten no sleep; panic was washing though him every second that he was alone. His ear was firmly planted on the thick cell door; he could hear nothing through it but kept convincing himself he needed to listen. That eventually he would hear something to reassure him on his lover's safety. But there was nothing, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours of deafening silence. Jack's heart beat thundered around the tiny room.

It seemed like forever before any real sound was heard. Jack however wished he hadn't heard it. Heavy footfalls erupted from just behind the door, Jack did his best to scramble back before the door opened but only managed to scramble back a few feet before he collided with the solid wall behind him. A small grunt of pain escaped his lips, and then he silenced himself so he could listen to the happenings just behind the door.

Two people were talking; he recognized one voice, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention and his blood freeze within his veins. But the other was a mystery to him, he could tell that they were raising their voices, but he could hear no anger in their tone. Did they want him to hear? Jack was dumbfounded, in the blackness of the cell he furrowed his brows and pulled his bare legs up to his trembling chest.

After was seemed like hours of listening to the heated discussion the silence was back, but only for a few seconds then the sound of metal against metal echoed. The sound of keys in the lock, soon followed by a small gap of light filtering through the darkness and the concrete door was slowly pushed open. A shadow emerged Jack couldn't help but flinch at the unwanted presence in his sanctuary (however small it may be)

"Hello, how's my little freak doing this fine Monday morning?" The Master taunted as he side stepped into the small cell, barely big enough to fit both men inside. There was a minutes silence before The Master gave a loud sigh and crouched down beside his captive. "Why are you not talking to me?" He whispered leaning into Jack so his hot breath ghosted over the icy flesh, goose bumps rising where the warm air tackled the cool skin.

"I'm fine" Jack muttered, purposely ignoring the second question as he tried as hard as he could not to look at the man leaning over him possessively. "What's the matter?" The Master asked coolly, stroking a tentative hand down Jack's cheek and tracing the line of his jaw bone with the backs of his fingers. He waited exactly 30 seconds, then when Jack had still not replied he wrapped his hand around Jack's chin and forced his handsome face closer to his own with a bone crunching grip.

"I asked you a question… are you going to answer me willingly or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He asked, not trying to hide the anger in his voice as he gritted his teeth together. "Nothing…" Jack grunted through the pain, struggling to move his jaw around the Masters Death grip. "…Is the matter" Jack tried to pull his face free but only resulted in the Master gripping harder.

"I think you're lying to me" The dominant murmured against his prisoner's ear. Before he had the chance to finish his threat Jack interrupted him "You smell like blood" his rough voice matched the look of anger printed on his masculine features. "Who's is it?" Jack snapped, lowering his gaze, wondering if he really wanted to know who had lost so much blood.

"Just some annoying human" The Master replied without thinking and a wild look of panic exploded across Jack's face. He began to struggle in the Master's grasp, allowing small whimpers to escape his throat, the Master released his and Jack scrambled to the other end of the cell, he was still within arms distance but his back was against the door before he had a chance to run. He hadn't seen the door close, or heard it, but it was locked now. Meaning he was locked, alone in a small room with a psychotic maniac.

"No, not your human, another one Ianto is fine… so to speak" The Master winked, Jack knew that at least Ianto was alive, but in what state he didn't know. He tried to push all thoughts of Ianto's wounded body out of his mind so he could focus more on why the Master was staring at his with an unnerving glint in his eyes.

There was a long silence between them, the Master continuing to glare at Jack with a hint of a smirk on his devilish face. "Come with me" he suddenly beamed, jumping to his feet and taking one small step to stand directly above Jack, holding his hand out for Jack to take so he could help heave the man to his immortal feet. With great caution Jack took the unwelcoming hand, still covered in some innocent's blood.

With little effort Jack was standing, wiping the dried blood off his hand onto the pair of white boxers he had been given to wear. And that was _all_ he had been given to wear. The Master banged twice on the large concrete door and in seconds it was opening, revealing a blinding light. Jack was without his vision for a few seconds as the Master hauled him out of the tiny room by the shoulders.

Wincing in the light Jack stumbled out of his cell, stretching his cramping legs as he went. "Where are we going?" Jack mumbles as he was dragged through corridor after corridor of blindingly bright white lights, his bare feet catching on the tiled floor, making him trip every once and a while. But the Master's hands were always there to catch him before he fell to the floor.

Finally regaining his sight Jack could see the floor was tiled back and the walls painted white, there was no furniture in the hall ways, just never ending corridors. "I'm taking you to my office" The Master chuckled slightly to himself, wrapping a sturdy arm around Jack's exposed waist. Jack flinched at the contact but said nothing.

Many Corridors Later

"Are we there yet?" Jack complained, the blisters on his feet becoming agonizing as he was half dragged half pushed down a smaller corridor. "Almost" The Master snapped, infuriated by Jack's whining but he refused to unleash his anger just yet, he had plans. When they reached a grand oak door the Master's grip on Jack tightened just for a moment, clearly indicating for Jack to stop. So he did and he watched carefully as the Master pulled out a set of keys, choosing the largest golden key before placing it on the lock and turning it once.

Through the grand door was an office. The Master regained his grip on Jack and led him silently inside. Pushing Jack ahead of himself the Master pressed his back against the door, closing it with an audible click before strolling carelessly to his desk, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the room with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

Jack was silent for a long moment, staring blankly around the vast room with an unfocused gaze. The Master used Jack's distraction to his advantage; slipping a large hand into the top left hand draw of his desk he removed a small piece of leather and a chain. Moving almost soundlessly across the room to where his prey stood, unsuspecting, he weaved his way behind the younger man.

With deadly precision and accuracy the Master wound his nimble hands round Jack's throat and tightened the black leather collar around him. Before Jack had the chance to take in what was happening to him he was hauled onto the ground as the Master attached the chain as a leach.

"Stay!" The Master barked as Jack made a futile attempt of lifting his body up into a sitting position only to have his superior jab his foot in Jack's rib cage. Jack nodded mutely, taking in deep painful breaths of air to try and calm his frantic heart.

He mentally went through what had happened, being very careful not to move as the Master hovered dangerously above him.

_He took me personally into his office _

_We are alone_

_He left, when we returned there was something on my neck_

_A collar_

_Judging by the pulling on my collar I guess there's a lead there too_

_He has Ianto and the Doctor…_

Coming to a conclusion Jack remained motionless until the Master would give him a command. He would follow this order, deciding he had no choice if he wanted those he loved to remain safe. The silence lingered, the Master looming over him with a dark smirk on his face, drooling satisfaction.

"Up!" He commanded lightly, tugging softly on the leach restraining his prisoner. "Come sit by me" he continued as Jack scrambled to his feet and wobbled behind the Master following him to his desk. Once the elder of the two was seated in a large office chair, the younger placed himself neatly on the floor beside him with his strong legs folded.

"Good Boy" The Master cooed ruffling Jack's hair with his left hand. There was that silence again. The Master didn't speak, therefore neither did Jack so the only sound passing between them was the constant tapping of keys as the Master worked on something no doubt of high importance.

"Don't suppose you could do me a favor could you?" The Master asked the rhetorical question like it was necessary, Jack had no choice but to nod in fear for his lovers should he disobey. "Go down the hall to the kitchen and make me a coffee, no milk and two sugars please and no pit stops on your way there or back understood?"

Jack remained still for a moment then when the Master cast a warning glare at him he indicated that he was still attached to the Master via the leach. With almost gentle hands the Master unclipped him and practically shooed him from the room ordering that Jack close the door behind him. With quick steps Jack obeyed the order and returned in no more than 10 minutes after him departure.

He handed the Master the cup then when the older man made no move to reattach him Jack shuffled over to a chair on the far side of the room before he was called back to the Master's side and the leach was placed firmly back in place.

They sat in contempt silence for a long while before the Master broke the silence. "Can you wash that up for me please? And while you're there grab some of the rich tea's in the cupboard" The Master sounded truly enthusiastic about the promise of biscuits. Not that Jack could say no to the soft command. He was touched that the Master had bothered to say 'please' even knowing that Jack was unable to disobey.

With practiced movements the Master undid the leach and allowed Jack to leave the room. Once again Jack did exactly as he was told with no exceptions. Only this time Jack sat obediently at his Master's side and showed no resistance as the Master re-clipped him to the leach that was now tied to the chair.

The day passed quickly for Jack, the Master continued to give him minor commands making it easier and easier for Jack to obey without letting his pride get in the way. He wondered if that was why the Master was giving him such small responsibilities, and Jack guessed that every time Jack left the room the Master was watching him on the CCTV.

As the sun began to set Jack's eyes were like lead and his head rested, regrettably on the Masters thigh after he discovered that he leach was too short for him to lay down on the carpeted floor and that they would be sitting there for another hour at least.

The Master began to slowly run his fingers through Jack's hair, almost suggestively. But only almost he wasn't going to spoil his plan before he had had any fun.


	5. Doomed

**HI ALL!**

**I'm very sorry about this chapter, as I decided I didn't want any of my faithful readers to be left waiting I chose to make this a short but reasonably interesting chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoy and remember PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND MAKE ALL THE FARIES IN THE FANFICTION FOREST SMILE!**

**Amy**

**Xxx**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DOOMED**

Jack woke up expecting pain to storm through his body like the Nazi's in Germany, but instead he felt calm and relaxed. After the best night's sleep in months Jack felt paralyzed by fear as he noticed he was naked. He didn't hurt; anywhere a quick peek under the covers confirmed that he was indeed nude. The last thing he remembered was resting his head on the Masters thigh while he ran gentle fingers through his dirty hair.

Jack yelped as he noticed the Master standing in the doorway staring at him with lust filled eyes. Was this why he was naked? Was the Master going to make his move now? The Master chuckled lightly at his pet's response but made no other move. Jack stared at his with cautious eyes, asking himself whether or not he would fight. He could, but even if he was strong enough to kick him off and run, the Master would find him, there was no doubt about that. Then turn on his loved ones.

Jack shuddered at the thought of submitting willing-ish-ly to the Master, but then cringed at the image of the Master touching _his _Ianto or torturing the doctor. Jack jumped when the Master pushed away from the doorframe and stalked towards him. The look in the Master's eyes made Jack's blood run cold.

Without warning the Master lunged forward, trapping Jack's body beneath his own on the bed. Jack whimpered knowing he had no choice but to do everything that was demanded of him. But the Master just smiled down on him, their faces mere inches apart but the Master made no attempt to close the gap between them.

"Get ready" he suddenly ordered, dipping his head to plant a light kiss on the tip of Jack's nose. While Jack was still recuperating from the kiss the Master slid off his captive and pulled a large black bag out from under the bed. With a light toss it landed mere inches from Jack's frail body. Jack whimpered softly as the bag startled him, but then stared with big blue eyes, wide with fear, at the Master.

"Get dressed, we are going to put your loyalty to the test" Jack was ok with the _reply, _the smirk accompanying it however was worrying. The Master's eyes gleamed with mischief as he winked before turning and sliding quickly out of the room leaving a dumbstruck Jack sitting silently on the bed.

Within 10 minutes of the Master's departure Jack was standing by the door, not sure whether to open it or just to stay put and wait for someone to collect him like they did most mornings. He was wearing a simple black shirt with the top few buttons missing to bare his chest and a pair of torn blue jeans. As usual he was bare foot but he was so used to that by now the glass cutting his feet seemed as natural as the emptiness he felt every waking moment of everyday.

Without warning the wooden door flew open, missing Jack's face but cm's he could feel the wind as it whooshed past him. It was seconds before Jack reopened his blue eyes to the Master grinning that ear to ear smile that sent shivers down Jack's badly abused spine. Not being given the chance to subconsciously take a step back the Masters hand were upon his throat and the next thing Jack knew there was that black collar fixed on him again with the leach in an eager Master's hand.

In the blink of an eye Jack was being hauled down more corridors, choking himself with the effort to keep up with the Master's quickening pace. It was what seemed like hours before they reached a large black door, standing out from all the other white thresholds that decorated the bland interior.

"Ready?" the Master whispered seductively in Jack's ear, and with a brave nod the Master opened the door to reveal darkness. Jack was momentarily taken a back and the nothingness that was presented before him. "LIGHTS!!" the Master hollered forcing Jack inside, not having the chance to shut his eyes from the blinding light Jack felt he was going to throw up with the sight in front of him.

With a loud bark of menacing laughter the Master dragged Jack further into the room, pulling his closer and closer to the gut wrenching sight before him. The sound that bombarded his hearing was deafening, and yet he knew he would never forget it. The man he loved was hanging before him, hands tied above his handsome head. Brown hair flopped into his chocolate brown eyes.

Jack resisted the urge to empty his stomach there and then, holding his breath to try and stop the metallic scent from attacking his senses. He turned to the Master and saw a welcoming smile directed to a creature Jack had not noticed was standing beside his lover's side. An extraordinary alien with 2 arms, 2 legs, and 2 eyes, and 2 ears and 2 tentacles.

"Fi3fi3 my darling are you having fun playing with your new toy?" the Master cooed to the female being who jumped giddily and skipped to his side, the one that Jack wasn't heaving on.

"oh yes my Master, he whimpers like a puppy if you cut deep enough, I thought for a creature as powerful as him he would hold his tongue for longer… OOOHHH Master can I cut his tongue off _please!!!???_" she squealed joyously.

Jack straightened his back instantly, eyes burning with a fire no one had seen in weeks. "Don't you dare let her touch him! I'll kill you! Both of you!" Jack exclaimed lunging towards the beast, pouncing straight past the Master. His leap however was cut short when the leach attached to the Master's wrist pulled him back with a thud.

As a green tentacle gently touched the side of Jack's face he couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation growing in his groin as a thousand ideas of what he could do with that tentacle swarmed his mind. Shaking away the forbidden thoughts Jack stumbled to regain his footing as he stood faithfully beside his Master while giving a glare oozing with hatred at Fi3fi3.

"Now now don't be a bad boy after all our training. And anyway, if the final test for you goes as planned then there will be no need to have my darling Fi3fi3 touch him. But we all know its not going it be that simple. It never is"

**The character Fi3fi3 was created and devoted to my favorite Janto companion, and oddly enough her name is Fi3fi3. LOOK UP HER FANFICS AS THEY ARE AMAZING**

**She has helped me so much with all the hard work that Drums has become.**

**I will update soonish I hope**

**R&R pleases and thank yous**

**Amy**

**XXX**

**PS sorry if the first line about the Nazi's upset anyone, I will send everyone an imaginary muffin basket if they were offended LOL**

**I will update soonish I hope**


	6. A Different Prospective

**HI **

**Sorry its been so long but I have had so much to do and so little time!**

**Well I hope you like this little chapter but it will, again, be a while before I update so I shall apologize before hand about that!**

**Amy**

**Xxx**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A ****different**** prospective**

IANTO'S POV

Everything hurts. My hands tied above my head ache like there's no tomorrow, and judging by the blood I can see pooling at my feet, unless I get some medical attention fast there won't be. The beast by my side ran her soothingly cool tentacles down my sore sides. She spent extra time caressing my newest wounds, winding her unforgiving arms around me in a rib cracking embrace. My mouth opened to scream in protest, but my throat was to hoarse from crying out hours at a time.

I could physically feel the thin bones in my chest snapping, but her skin on mine felt so good, towering over any pain with the pure pleasure of the sensation. I barely heard the door open, its steal coating scratching the tiled flooring.

It wasn't until I heard the panicky voice of my lover that I looked up, breaking the semi spell Fi3fi3 held on me. My heart raced as Jack practically shook with anger, his eyes glazed with tears he wouldn't allow to fall. Even now Jack had too much pride to cry at the sight, and what a sight I must have been.

I was walking along the edge of sanity, 1 month I had been here, my mind flirting with the boundaries between normal and insane. Fi3fi3 left my side to flee to her Master _Bloody evil sadistic prick_ I thought bitterly to myself.

I watched Jack, although he refused to let our eyes meet, focusing on what was going on before him with the two aliens. I saw their lips move, but no sound reached my ears, I squirmed uselessly in my chains in a futile attempt to hear their plotting.

Suddenly Jack burst forward as if to attack the tentacle being boring her silver eyes into me. After what seemed like forever the dispute was stopped by the Master. Casting his gaze over to me I heard that timelord speak, almost as if it was directed at me.

"Now now don't be a bad boy after all our training. And anyway, if the final test for you goes as planned then there will be no need to have my darling Fi3fi3 touch him. But we all know it's not going it be that simple. It never is"

The words made my blood boil as the Master took a daring step towards me, Jack faithfully at his side, his face red with rage. He looked as though in one swipe he would tear the Master big head off his shoulders, just waiting for the opportunity.

I waited in silence as Fi3fi3 skipped over to me ahead of the others, her tentacles roaming over the bare skin of my chest, and for reasons I cannot fathom I was glad I still had my trouser's on in front of Jack, the only person in this room who had seem what lie beneath.

I would have been on with handing stark naked in front of Fi3fi3 or the Master, knowing they wouldn't be judging and that their constant glances would be there purposely making me nervous. Jack however, being the nymphomaniac he is would just be unable to not stare, or worse make a comment.

Now was really not the time to be thinking of Jack staring at my nuts. I cast the thought out, for now, and focused on the more pressing matter at hand. Why was the Master looking at me like that?

His eyes wide and wild with a hunger that was new to me, not the torturous glare I often received when he came in to watch Fi3fi3 work her masterpiece as she called it on my body. This was a different hunger, the kind of look that promises children coal in their stocking at Christmas. Promising the monsters in the dark.

I could feel my heart beat faster as they approached, but my eyes lingered on Jack, staring intently at the Master, just waiting for his chance. I notice the collar around his neck, the red painting the edges of his flesh surrounding it where the thin piece of leather had clearly been tugged ruthlessly until it had chaffed.

Jack still seemed oblivious to this, all his attention focused on hating the Master, who suddenly stopped 3 feet away from me, Jack almost crashing into my hanging body before he stopped. At last my lover met my longing gaze and he smiled weakly at me, like he was apologizing for something.

It wasn't his fault though, I was here because of him yes, but I was the one who fell in love with him… even if he still doesn't love me back quite yet. He thinks I don't know, that I'm just another knock in his bed post, but I do. I know he doesn't know the feel of how my love for him eats away at me day after day as he never fully returns any emotion back, it's only a mask. A mask the hurts so much more than the reality that lies behind it.

But I won't give up. I know he is capable of feeling love in there somewhere, if he can love the doctor, then why not me?

I would allow my false beacon of hope to shine upon me still, lighting my way through this darkness. Although my heart ached with rejection I looked lovingly into Jack's icy eyes which only returned fear, and the tiniest hint of rage creeping in the corners.

I sighed and was the first to look away, unsure whether my heart could take or if it would just give out and finally bless me with the death I had been praying for. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jack cast his gaze to the floor, he knew why I looked away, what did he know? His saddened eyes glistened with a knowledge that chewed him up inside and I could see the internal battle he was fighting inside.

The Master finally turned to Jack, his eyes too burning with a malicious sense of knowing.

"Come my pet are you ready?" Jack just nodded furiously, standing up straight and looking the Master in the eye, even the Master got more emotion than me, even a hate is better than nothing I suppose. "Good, now…" the Master got out a long blade from within his inner jacket pocket handing it over to Jack.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Jack's eyes glistened with the prospect of using it to take his rage out on something.

"I want to cut darling Ianto over there" He smiled at me, both mine and Jack's eyes going bambi wide like a deer caught in headlights, well at least that's what Jack looked like, he was so cute when he was scared… I snapped back to the reality of the blade held loosely in my lover hand.

Jack smiled an evil little impish grin, walked over to me and took my hand in his. He lifted my index finger and pressed the blade ever so carefully to the tip causing a tiny little droplet of blood to ooze from the opening. I didn't even notice the pain, I just smiled along with Jack, we both knew that he had done exactly what the Master had asked of him. He had pasted his last task.

"Oh no, I was you to slit his pretty little face open" The Master smiled sadistically, walking over to me, taking the whole 2 steps it took. He put his finger to my mouth, both me and Jack flinched at the contact. He drew and invisible line up from the corner of my lips to half way up my cheeks on both sides. "Just like that" He whispered childishly.

"No, I can't do that! You cant make me!" Jack was furious again, he threw the knife to the floor, standing defensively in front of my hanging body. The Master shook his head, taking the whole situation like they were discussing a football game.

"In that case, Fi3fi3 honey, why don't you cut out Ianto's precious tongue? As a lesson for what happens why my pets disobey me." Fi3fi3 jumped at the idea, pulling a blade of her own from her skirt, she leapt over to me enthusiastically.

"NO!" Jack cried, launching himself to get between me and the alien, only to begin convulsing in agony, his body falling to the floor dropping like a fly.

"Electro's in the collar. Now Jackie boy, you can make Fi3fi3 stop, and have Ianto come out of this with the ability to speak… all you have to do is a pretty pattern on his face for me. The pain will stop eventually and it won't be too long and he will actually be able to speak. A right Fi3fi3 is taking away from him, because of you"

Jacks eyes met mine, only for a moment before dropping to floor, he couldn't look at me… but why? He wasn't going to, was he? He couldn't! Not if he loved me! I felt a lone tear slide through the scabs on my face just at the thought of something so barbaric.

**Please read and review and make all the fairies in the Fanfiction forest smile!!! **

**Amy**

**Xxx**


	7. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE READ!

Okay, this isn't actually a chapter and I am sorry, but I have decided to discontinue all of my fics on here, as between Work and college and exams and everything that's going on in my personal life, I just don't have the time. I know that for anyone that was reading the stories as I was writing them, this seems a little delayed has I haven't updated anything in at least a year, HOWEVER, I am now putting all of my fics up for _**adoption**_, on the condition that I beta them, to ensure that the plot doesn't go completely off track, I don't think that's too much to ask as I still want to write them, its just physically impossible for me now.

If anyone is interested, please PM me and I will reply ASAP.

I am posting this on all of my fics, and if anyone wishes to adopt more than one I am fine with that.

Thank you my lovely readers, and I apologise profusely to anyone who was following these stories, hopefully now they will get the chance to be continued.

Hanmy


End file.
